


The HBSociety

by TheKiure



Category: Cruz Beckham - Fandom
Genre: Adult/Minor, Anal Sex, Drugs, Dubious Consent, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKiure/pseuds/TheKiure
Summary: Cruz Beckham joins a new company that helps all kind of stars to become even bigger. Confusion, secrets and sexy guys are waiting for him.
Relationships: Brooklyn Beckham/Cruz Beckham, Brooklyn Beckham/Romeo Beckham, Cruz Beckham/Romeo Beckham, David Beckham/Brooklyn Beckham, David Beckham/Brooklyn Beckham/Romeo Beckham/Cruz Beckham, David Beckham/Cruz Beckham, David Beckham/Romeo Beckham
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Getting in

**Author's Note:**

> So, here comes the story of Cruzie. I'll update the tags as soon as the other boys appear in the story, but I still have to decide most of them. Anyway, enjoy the reading.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cruz joins the HBSociety, hoping to be with his brother Romeo again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know this chapter is kinda small and with no smut, but promise that will change on the next ones

Cruz’s hands were shaking a little, even when he grabbed his own jacket to try to stop it. He also felt sweat on them, but that could be the heating of the building. Ever since he put a foot inside, he imagined himself in the swimming pool with a cold soda waiting for him when he got out. Where they really that cold? Granted, it was winter… but that level was kinda weird.

It’s not like the fifteen years old had time to think much about it. Soon, the doors to the main office were open, and on the other side was a tall buffed man on his forties with black hair and deep blue eyes that everyone known as Mr. D. He was the director of the HBSociety, a company that just seemed to came out of nowhere and became famous overnight. They were managing careers for a lot of stars, like Cruz’s older brothers.

—It’s a pleasure to finally meet the last one of the Beckhams! —Exclaimed Mr. D, shaking Cruz’s hand—. I’ve been wanting the whole package for quite a while.

—T-thanks, sir —said the younger one, with a big smile on his face.

—Please, take a seat.

Both, David and Cruz, sat in front of the director and waited some minutes while he took out a lot of different papers and put them in front of the boy’s father to read them. Cruz had already figured out that they’ll talk about some type of contract, but he wasn’t sure what Mr. D wanted exactly. A model? A singer? It was well known that the company had a lot of those already, both young and adult, so he didn’t know what he could give them. Some of the other guys had more followers, bigger careers and even more talent.

—So, you surely know this company, right? —asked Mr. D.

—Just a little. My brother Romeo told me that his last photoshoot on L’Uomo Vogue was all thanks to you.

The pictures of Romeo that made all Instagram and Twitter went wild. Showing his chest, his abs and everyone just wanted a piece of him. A taste of his lips, to run their tongues all over Romeo’s torso. Of course, little Cruz was one of them. Just thinking about those photos now and he almost hard already.

—Oh, yeah. It was a great job, wasn’t it? Well, that’s what we do around here, and you can do too.

—Modeling? —Cruz asked.

—Not just modeling. Singing, acting, everything you’ll think, we can help. I’m quite sure your father here also can, he’s a big name, but you also saw the results with us. Romeo is doing good.

That was true. His brother seemed to be enjoying it. Not just for the Vogue thing. Everytime Cruz called him, he always ended up a bit jealous: of all the celebs he was meeting, of the projects he was working on, the funny videos he was making with them… The youngest boy felt like a kid again, when sometimes he had to be all on his own because everyone was busy.

If he accepted this chance, they could be together again, without a stupid girl getting in the middle of them. That fucking Mia… Since she appeared, Romeo didn’t have time for him. They would spend all day in Romeo’s room and Cruz would have to pretend that he wasn’t hearing a girl while he jerk off to his brother’s noises. She just ruined everything.

Of course, the fact that Romeo was single again made his fans more active. All the girls wanted to be the next Mia, but that would never happen. Cruz would make sure of it.

—It’s your call, Cruz —said David, who just finished reading the papers—. I’m the one signing this, but at the end it’s your decision.

—I won’t lie to you, it’s a lot of work. You’ll meet new people and have fun, but that’s not everything you came here to do. Is that clear? —added Mr. D.

—Y-yes, sir. Don’t worry, I’ll be serious about this.

—Does that mean that you’ll join us?

Cruz wasn’t completely sure. He didn’t know what kind of career he would made with the HBSociety or if he was really ready to work for a bigger career, but that didn’t matter. He wanted Romes. He wanted to hear his brother because they were in the same room, not because of the phone. He wanted their relationship to be like before, and he was going to get it.

—Yes. Dad, sign those, please.

David showed him the biggest smile he ever had and soon all the paperwork was done. Meanwhile, Mr. D just circled his desk and approached Cruz.

—Welcome to the HBSociety, young man. I look forward to work with you from now on.

They hugged, and Cruz could swear that he felt both Mr. D’s hands on his arse.


	2. The car travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After accepting to work with the HBSociety, Cruz needs to see the place where all the magic happens. Although, it'll take some time, and his father David tries his best to distract him until they're there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's chapter 2, involving David and Cruzie. I know I said this will be with Romeo, but ir ended up being a little to long for me. On chapter 3 we'll see him, don't worry. Hope you enjoy this one ^^

The first order Cruz had to obey from his new “agents” of the HBSociety was to go home and pack all his stuff. He knew, thanks to Romeo and his dad, that every boy they represented lived in a residential area the company owned, but he wasn’t really sure what to expect. All his brother told him on a phone call when he moved was:

—Yeah, it’s kind of in the middle of nowhere, but this place looks so cool man!

So, not precisely a description, if it was something at all. Mr. D didn’t tell him that much either, only that a driver would come for him in two hours and that he needed to be ready by then. While packing, Cruz searched some interviews to Mr. D on Youtube to try to know a little bit more about him or his company, but, of course, it was going to be harder than that. The appeal of the HBSociety was the mystery that surrounded everything: the different types of celebrities that worked with them, the restricted areas, all the money they had…

—Everything has an explanation, of course —said Mr. D on Cruz’s video.

And, with that, the little teen laugh. His mind was making a movie already. Now he understood why a lot of people was talking about them. Just being vague about their work was doing more than a hundred commercials. They just had enough money now, and with one big celebrity, others will follow. And seeing how many projects they had going on at a time, of course they wanted everyone together. It was easier to settle.

After a few minutes, his mom opened the door and gave him a hug.

—The car is here, Cruz. David said that he’ll go with you and help with the luggage. Have a great time, babe, and remember to call us.

—Don’t worry, I’ll do it. I’ll miss you —said the boy, kissing his mother’s cheek.

—I’ll miss you too… I can’t believe you’re moving so soon.

They both chuckle, and after saying goodbye to his little sister he was ready to go.

Cruz hadn’t really thought about what car they would send to pick him up, but a freaking limo wasn’t exactly what he expected. Although, he loved it. For an instant, he felt like a huge superstar already and wasted no time on going in, with his dad behind him. Inside, it was better: a small tv on one side, a minibar and the comfiest seats ever. The only downside was the temperature. Again that heat, hotter than any summer day he could think about. That aside, he was so exited that the first hour on the road just flew by. At the end, tho, he just wanted to arrive to the residential area.

—Dad, how much longer?

—Hm… Probably another hour —said the man after checking his watch—. Why? Are you bored already?

—Well, kind of…

David just watched his son with a cute, little smile on his face and after a few seconds, he put his hand on the back of his head and crashed his lips on Cruz’s. The young teen wasn’t surprised at all at this point, and just gave in. His dad and him had been fucking for quite a while, and without Brooklyn or Romes, the sex was almost daily, even with Victoria or Harper around. It was like David didn’t care anymore about being careful.

—The driver will hear us —said the boy after that deep kiss, still worried about being caught.

—Then we better give him a good show.

Soon, David was kissing him again, with a passion and lust that wasn’t normal even for him, the man that made all his sons his sluts. With his hands, he started feeling every single part of Cruz’s body and in a few seconds, the boy was already naked. After that, he moved the youngest to the floor of the limo and David pulled down his clothes just enough to took out his dick.

—Come on, baby, suck it. You know you love it…

—But, dad…!

David grabbed the back of his head and made him took half of his dick right away.

—No complaining, just do it.

Cruz was still embarrassed, but he started sucking him anyway. Like always, his dad tasted incredible. The heat of the car mixed the saltiness of his body’s sweat with the already salty taste of his precum, and Cruz sucked even harder. Soon, the air of the limo was loaded with sweat and sex, the most intoxicating smell ever.

David’s hand was still on the back of his son’s head, just caressing his hair, but when he wanted more, he grabbed him with force and moved him down his dick until Cruz’s nose was buried on his dad’s pubes. If the scent of the car already turned him on, the manly smell coming from David drove him over the edge.

Since that moment, he let his dad moved him however he pleased. He had him gagging on his 7.5 inches cock for what seemed like ages. He shook his head up and down all over again, until he rested with all his dick down his throat. Cruz didn’t care at that point. He loved pleasuring the hard cock and the body of the man that created him. And, more importantly, he needed his cum. The same cum that lived inside the balls he was caressing now with his right hand. The taste of it was one of the best Cruz’s mouth ever felt and he always wanted some more.

David’s hand abandoned his boy’s hair, but his dick was still being sucked like a pro. Little Cruzie was in that moment of sex, the part of it when nothing matter, except getting his deserved reward. The teen mouth moved up and down, taking his dad’s peace of meat like it was his last meal.

The man started to feel that familiar sensation, and started to rub his son’s shoulders and back.

—Yeah, baby, take it! I’m almost there!

Cruz moved even faster, if that was possible. It was finally here, the delicious jizz of his father would finally be out of him. David grabbed him again and he felt it at last. That explosion of flavor invading him was just perfect. He didn’t took the dick out of his mouth until every last drop was going down his throat, and even then, he used his tongue to make sure nothing stayed on his father’s cock.

The teen just sat again, but the lust on David’s eyes told him they weren’t done yet. Soon, he was on his back, with the older man kissing, licking and biting his nipples.

—We still have a lot of time, babe! Let’s play a little longer!

In an instant, he had that beautiful and amazing dick inside his mouth again. David lied down with his crotch on his face and was chocking little Cruzie like never before, without letting him get away.

They spent a lot of time like that, Cruz just feeling his dad’s cock going in and out on a good rhythm, and the little one’s tongue tasting him every time he could. But then, it was that noise. Until now, they were somewhat safe because the window connecting the driver side and the passenger was close, but now it wasn’t anymore. What scared Cruz the most was that his dad didn’t care, he was still moving on his mouth.

—We’ll arrive in ten minutes, sir —informed the driver.

—Yeah… thanks, mate —answered David between moans and the sounds his son’s mouth was making.

When the window was closed again, the older man spoke to his boy.

—You heard him! You have ten minutes to make me cum again!

His father’s hips started to fuck him even harder and he grabbed his ass cheeks to pull him even closer. Although he was embarrassed, there was something so liberating about not having to hide… For a moment, tasting his dad’s cock and don’t give a fuck about anything else felt so good… So pure.

Cruz squeezed his father’s ass cheeks and the crazy thought of fucking him came to his mind. He always cared about the front, but David had an interesting back too. Maybe one day, when he wasn’t busy being choke by his cock.

The salty taste of precum started to be even more present than before, and for the sounds David was making, he was close again. This time, he buried all of his dick inside his son’s, who gladly took it all, and left all that hot cum on his throat. Again, he only moved when his boy cleaned all the jizz of his tip.

When Cruz finally could, he took a breath for a few seconds, before taking his clothes from the ground and started to get ready. His father, on the other hand, was recovering from cumming two times in less than an hour.

—I’ll miss doing this to you everyday —said the man, caressing his son’s hair now, both of them dressed.

—I’ll miss you too, dad —said Cruz with a chuckle, giving him a good kiss.

The car stopped in front of what it seemed the biggest hotel ever made, and the boy couldn’t believe that he would live there from now on. He couldn’t wait to see which celebrities would be there, what kind of work he would be involved with. The fun was only starting.


	3. Taking what's rightfully mine

Cruz Beckham had just arrived at the hotel the HBSociety owned. He was waiting with his father in the middle of the reception, completely alone. Being honest, the little teen expected a little more movement there; some stuff working or a bunch of celebrities coming in and out the building, but it seemed to be empty.

David got to the reception desk and rang the bell. Soon, from the door behind it, they could hear some noise and voices talking, even tho it was impossible to understand anything they said. The door opened, letting them see one of the sexiest man Cruz had ever seen. With black short hair, a manly stubble and those deep eyes penetrating him… It would be the dream of any boy with daddy issues. Of course, Cruz’s were already solved by his own father, but he wouldn’t mind having a few hours alone with that man. He was wearing a bellboy uniform and his muscles were trying to escape.

The teen was so busy checking out the employee that he hadn’t realized that another one come from the same room, taking his luggage from his hands. It was another beautiful and sexy guy, but he known that one. Also strong and manly, but with red hair instead of black. Of course he would recognize a face and a body he jerked off so much to. It was one of the faces for redhot100, Ken Bek.

—Why are you here? —asked Cruz when he was close enough to him.

The model just smiled to him and tapped his back before disappearing upstairs. The other guy, in which name tag was written Serdar, stood there, smiling to them. The teen couldn’t stop asking himself if he was a model too. If he wasn’t, definitely the looks weren’t the problem.

—Ah, our new guest, the last of the Beckhams. Welcome to your new home, the HBHotel. Hope you enjoy your time here.

—Can you tell us where his room is? —David politely asked, caressing his son’s hair.

—Of course, Mr.

He looked on his computer for a couple of minutes and then looked back at them.

—Room 237. You’ll be sharing with your brother Romeo.

For any other boy, having no privacy would be the worst, but not for Cruz. One of the biggest reasons for him to be there was to have his big brother back, and sleeping in the same bedroom suit him and his plans just fine. He was about to go to the elevator when the model, Ken Bek, came downstairs. He was ever sexier in person and that prominent bulge helped him to look that way. If he could, he would take out that uniform and suck his soul out of him. Why was he wearing it on the first place?

He would have to solve that mystery another day. Now, Romeo was more important that the hard on he had, no matter how badly he wanted to cum. That was David’s fault for sure. He didn’t let him shoot during their car travel.

While on the elevator, the thoughts of what happened inside that limo come back to him, and some embarrassment too. They were totally caught. His dad hadn’t stopped when the driver talked to them and he obviously heard the moans and the sucking. It’s not like anyone would believe that story, but back at home he was starting to be the same, like he didn’t care if Victoria knew. He really wondered why.

—Wait, Cruzie —said David when they arrived at the second floor.

He looked at him and soon their lips crashed. The older man left him against the wall, kissing him with all his passion in the middle of the hallway, while his hands squeezed his sexy ass cheeks. He continued to kiss his son for a few minutes, clearly horny.

—Dad! Someone could…

—See us? —Interrupted David—. Then let them see. From now on you’ll be a proud daddy’s bitch. Get it?

—But…!

In a swift movement, David’s clothes fell to the ground, like Cruz, and he took his father’s cock inside his mouth for the third time that day.

—No buts, Cruzie! You’ll do as you’re told. You’ll be proud of sucking daddy’s dick, of being fuck by the same man that made you.

He didn’t suck him for long, as that time David didn’t cum, but watching his father from that position made him understand that this wasn’t just romantic or passionate sex for the two of them to enjoy. Right now, Cruz was his cumdump and David seemed to be ready to finally have all those rough fucks and fantasies his mother denied when they were younger.

He got up and David hid his erection under his clothes again. After a few moments, they were in front of the room’s door. Since nobody gave them a key, they just tried to open it like that, and it actually worked. When he saw the inside of that room, his jaw dropped to the floor. To the right, it was kitchen, the smallest part of that place, and still was incredible: a fridge, a few countertops and a simple wooden table, more than enough for two teenagers.

Then, the living room, on the left part. Man, that had to be Cruz’s dreams come true. A really big, black sofa with even a biggest TV was the first thing he saw, with all kind of consoles around. Some shelves around showed a large collection of books, music CDs, DVDs… They had enough to be entertained for a lifetime. But what kind of lifetime would that be if he missed the beautiful boy that just opened the door near the kitchen and was showing him the biggest smile in the world? A real bad one, that’s for sure.

His brother Romeo ran to him and gave him a big hug, one that Cruz could just returned. He couldn’t believe they were together again, at last, but he was even more surprised to see him in just his underwear. Specially because those weren’t his usual tight boxers, no. He was wearing a jockstrap, letting everyone see not just his juicy ass, but his prominent bulge as well.

—I’m so happy you finally made it here, little bro —whispered Romeo in his ear.

The younger boy smiled and stayed there, hugging him and feeling his brother’s skin. His dad was great and sex with him could be amazing, but he missed Romeo. Even when they were little, his big bro always had time for him, he was his best friend, until a girlfriend appear. Cruz thought that when the two of them started to have sex, the problem would solve itself. They crossed the only line that kept them as just brothers, but his hole was not enough to keep Romeo to himself. Now he was single again, he couldn’t lose him.

—Romes, I have to come back home —said David after hugging his two sons, kissing his cheeks—. Fill your brother in the basics around here, would you?

—Don’t worry, dad, he’ll be fine.

The father smiled and kiss the two of them again, this time on the lips. It was just for a second, but that was enough for Cruz to be aware of the painful erection inside his pants. He hadn’t cum on the car or the hallway and he clearly needed to.

—So, Cruzie, it’s time to…

But Romeo couldn’t finish his sentence, not with those lips against his and those hands on his ass cheeks telling him to go nearer his little brother’s body. He was so surprised that he didn’t react until Cruz left him on the couch to take off his trousers and his boxer briefs. Tho, the only thing he could really do was watch the sexy dick of his little brother sprang free and let him remove his jockstrap, freeing his own erection. Cruz’s mouth watered, he wanted to taste him again for so long… But there wasn’t any time for that, at least not now.

Cruz sat on Romeo’s lap, now half naked, and attacked his lips again with so much passion and lust that the oldest brother’s dick started to leak some precum already. The youngest, on the other hand, saw this as an opportunity. While they were kissing, he aligned his brother’s dick with his hole and sat all the way down to his balls, earning the biggest moan from Romeo. His ass was so used to it by now that he didn’t needed more time, he just started to jump on his brother’s lap, going in and out with a good rhythm.

Romeo was a moaning mess. It didn’t matter how many people he fucked, because nothing would give him the same feeling as those tight walls, embracing his dick so good that he thought that he would cum at any moment. Although, Cruz wasn’t letting him end this so soon. When he felt Romes was close, he would go slower or just stop with his dick inside of him and kiss him for good.

After a few minutes, the younger brother made them change positions. Now they were on the kitchen table, with the little one sat on it. Their lips and tongues were in a constant battle for dominance, while Romeo’s hands were touching every single part of Cruz’s body. The moment his t-shirt was throw away at some point of the room, he put his legs on the older one’s shoulders, ready to take everything he had to offer.

Romes wasted no time and introduced himself in his brother with one swift motion, starting again the rhythm that Cruz’s missed so much. The only thing that could be heard in the room was the sound of Romeo’s pelvis and balls made against Cruz’s ass, with the moans of both boys between each one of the slaps.

—F-Fuck, Romeo! Harder, big bro!

And he happily obeyed. Soon, his cock started to go in and out of his brother like it never has been, while his mouth devoured the exposed skin of Cruz’s neck with need. He was close again, but this time his brother wouldn’t stop him from cumming all the way up his ass. With just a few more hits, and with his lips now sucking on his brother’s nipple, Romeo gave all his jizz to Cruz once again. There was something odd tho, the amount of it. Since when someone could cum that much?

When his brother got out of his ass and the fluids started to move as well, it felt like a tiny hot river coming out of him. Cruz couldn’t help but moan.

—Hope you enjoyed that, little bro —said Romeo with a smirk.

Yeah, of course he had enjoyed it, that was what he wanted in the first place, but they were far from done. He still had to cum and his brother needed to learn something.

—Let’s go to the room.

Cruz grabbed his wrist and leaded the two of them through the door nearest to the kitchen, the only part that he hadn’t seen yet. Maybe, if he hadn’t been so determined, he would have admired the room in front of him. With a door on the left, probably leading to the bathroom, he found a really big bed right at the back. Romeo’s stuff was scattered all around the place, from the desk to the large window at the right of the room. The sight was incredible and he would have definitely be surprised if he just checked it for a second, but the only view he was interested in was that hot body that he dragged to be bed.

—Want to ride me some more, Cruzie? —Asked Romeo. His smirk hadn’t disappeared from his face.

—Not quite.

Cruz made him stay face down on the bed and got on top of him, spreading Romeo’s legs with his own.

—W-What are you doing!? —Yelled the other teen.

The only answer he got was a dick penetrating his hole with one swift motion until the balls met his ass cheeks. A grunt of pain came out from Romeo’s throat, while a big moan escaped from Cruz’s mouth. The tight, virgin hole of his brother was everything he could ask for. He started moving right away, not giving him time to get used to the new feelings.

Cruz’s grabbed his brother’s wrists and put them at each side of Romeo’s head, moving his hips as quick and hard as he could to give the older boy a good fuck. He wanted to cum badly, but he needed to last a little longer. They were only starting.

—Cruz! W-What the fuck!? —Said his brother between grunts and groans.

—Consider it your punishment for leaving me.

With his two hands now in Romeo’s shoulders, the seven and a half inches of cock started to move at a brutal pace in that ass, determined to tore him apart. Cruz was definitely loving that hole, those tight walls involving his big dick with it’s warm while he just took the virginity of his brother’s juicy crack. He could feel his body ready to finish, the familiar sensation of the cum coming right to his tip, but he had to fight it for a little longer, no matter how much his dick had been screaming for that moment to finally arrived.

The grunts coming out from Romeo’s lips started to become sensual moans, specially when Cruz hit that special spot inside of him, and the younger brother couldn’t help but attack his prostate, teaching him a pleasure that his stupid girlfriend never could. Just remember her made him so angry that his movements were even faster and harder.

—Uh, Cruz! Fuck! T-This hurts! —Exclaimed the older brother, with his eyes shut.

—Yeah, it does? —Ironically asked Cruz. He stopped, but was still buried deep inside Romeo—. Guess what? It felt even worse when you left me for that fucking Mia!

Without saying anything else, the younger teen started to move again. He was somewhat relieved to finally point out why he was angry and sad most of the time, and his huge cock wanted to feel like him. Not being able to hold it any more, all of the cum he had in his balls erupted from his tip into his brother hole, leaving him completely dry. Still not taking his dick out, he rested a few seconds on top of Romeo’s back, getting close to his ear.

—Now, listen to me. From now on you’ll give me all of the cum and sex that you denied to me because of that bitch. Understood? All of it was mine and now I’ll take it back. And you better don’t try to have another girlfriend. I’m all you need.

Romeo didn’t protest, but he didn’t agreed either. Cruz was a little worried that he had pushed it too far, but it wasn’t his fault. If his brother hadn’t stopped using his hole and spending time with him, those years would have been perfect. He would think twice before trying to leave him again.

Cruz finally took out his dick from his brother’s arse, with a moan coming out from Romes. The younger brother made him face up, seeing the beautiful abs and sexy dick of his bro, still hard and ready for some action. Cruz’s hand reached to it and started to move up and down the whole length, while Romeo caressed his brother’s cheeks for a few seconds before kissing him again.

It wasn’t full of lust and need like he expected. That one was soft, tender and romantic, a good way to tell him how sorry he was. For a few seconds, they just stayed there, kissing each other and enjoying the moment, but then Romeo’s body was coated in while and the room was filled with his moans. Breaking the kiss, the older teen lay down on the bed, showing Cruz the, again, massive amount of jizz that had erupted from his dick. His pecs and abs were full of it.

—Come on, baby —said Romeo—. It’s all yours, remember? Taste me…

He wasted no time and soon his tongue was taking a good amount of cum from his brother’s body. He missed that flavor so much. His father had an amazing one for sure, but he had been craving this for so long that he just needed all of it. It took him a while, but he reached the point where his brother didn’t have more cum for him to eat.

They were both laying on the bed, still naked and hugged. They expended what was left in the afternoon together, playing games and talking for hours like they used to, but now it was time for bed. Cruz definitely needed some sleep, but while he was on his phone he got a message that said: “Tomorrow, at nine o’clock in the morning, go to the nurse Lynch office for a health check. When you’re done, you must go to the tailor shop nearby. They’ll give you your new uniform.”

—That’s Mr. D —said Romes, clearly noticing his brother’s confusion—. Don’t worry, we all did the same after the first night here. I’ll show you where it is.

—Thanks. I wasn’t expecting a uniform, tho…

— It’s no big deal. Don’t worry, you’ll love it —promised the older one.

After that, it was time to rest for a few hours at least, but after getting a kiss on the cheek from his brother, he insisted in getting another and take a picture of it with his phone. Now, Cruz’s lock screen was the two of them naked, with Romes kissing him and Cruz smiling like an idiot. He just love it. They looked cute, like a couple, like they never had any problem at all. That was all Cruz wanted.


End file.
